pathfindercefandomcom-20200213-history
Kishael
Unforunate State Kishael has suffered much in recent times, from the slow corrosion of her essence toward evil- her works to rebuild her sense of good crushed by the influx of evil into the world, her form altered- no longer did she have the air of an angel, but instead of leaned more toward that of a demon. Her horns curled back over the crown of her head, and a second pair grew from the side- the horns made of molten-brass colored bone. The sclera of her eyes turned black and her pupils fiery orange- many other changes befell her, such as the fact that her core grew magmatic with abyssal heat- and her form began to tear itself apart- the only thing binding her together at first was the Peri within her, fighting desperately to maintain a soul. She bound her form in a golden chassis- forming it of Titansteel and her own Void-metal- the collar-bit ensconces the sides of her head- as well as her lower pair of horns, in the golden metal, and is inset with a ruby on each side- enchanted of course. Birth The story behind this woman is strange indeed. As the worldwound collapsed around the battling gods Lamashtu and Elros, energy fluxed into the void between worlds through the cold dark of space. Energy also seeped from the two deities, imparting the forming creature with more than a spark of divinity, but also a curse. Connected with mortals, demons, and gods as a base form is a recipe for chaos as it is, and it does not help that into the mix went the essence of nearly all the demons slain by the collapse of the world wound. But not only the forces of darkness were captured- curious forces, those watching, or just those unlucky were struck. Proteans from Limbo, Angels of Heaven, and many other things were grabbed. These were all exiled or unattached creatures which led to the formation of separate spheres of influence for this budding being. The stream of energy, leading to a single point- a spot in the void that pierced the veil, connecting to the roots of many of it’s contributing species, gave the being it’s first title-- The Serpent that Traveled the Void. This power collapsed into a ball of power that taught itself right, wrong, good and evil conversing about what course to take. The powers arrayed within should have made the being a terrifying force of evil, but it was not so. A single lowly Peri’s will for redemption and sense of rightness stemmed the darkness, the impossibility calming the evil waters within by measures. And so, next they considered form and found it wanting. Forms were weak, life was weak, and in the end, much must die for life to come to fruition. Again, the Peri asserted itself, reasoning that to not be greeted as a foe by the implacable forces of good, they must become that which the righteous look to, the demonic constituents were not in agreement with this, and demanded their own touch- which came in the form of corruption of body, mutability, but their form was chosen. The Peri then suggested most of the time the evil in the hearts of men is a byproduct of poor times, and of evil forces and thus it proposed that to improve the lot of the manifold goddess in the making, they should set out to right the wrongs of..everyone. This was difficult, however, to agree on, this meant war with the demons, which the demons inside resisted and they ended up with a mind conflicted, no agreement reached. However, they examined memories, those they had from the creatures they’d originated from. This attempt failed due to one contributor- the madness of Lamashtu assailed the mind- now decidedly female in form, assuming a semi-solid figure of power- of the collective being. Only through the contribution of the numberless many were they able to resist the effects and from this came her first devotion- clarity, clarity of thought; and an opposition to the madness of Lamashtu. Next, they considered Elros, a mortal made mighty by the power of magic items, items of power great and small and it was agreed upon that these items also held the capability for evil. They would be assimilated, to power the growth of the beings power. From Elros also, they recognized they had inherited something special, something unique- the ability to create. Oh, all deities could make things, but the ease of it was what surprised. Frustratingly, she found that her ability to create was corrupted- she could only create through destruction, and from this her ethos developed. She was a wretched being, but could make the universes evils pay, as well as those who she deemed wrong. She would practice her own justice, and through it’s practice it would be proven the true justice. All agreed, All united, one body, one mind… Kishael, Angel of Dissolution. Appearance Kishael's current form is a throwback to the form of the Peri that binds her- angelic in look at first glance, she bears wings of molten feathers- not the wings of flame that a peri would bear- the magmatic heat of the feathers she bears are of abyssal heat, and massive in size spreading out to a wingspan of fourteen feet at full stretch with the strength to bear much weight aloft. Her body is topped with a head of long alabaster hair which streams down past a face wreathed in the light of twin, orange glowing eyes and a matriarchal nose. She stands approximately five foot eleven at a stand. Her form is toned, if not overly muscular- as a deific individual such things are more for show, especially considering she is always wearing her favored armor which she calls 'The Shield of the Castoff', which is composed of pearlescent titansteel plating over her arms, and torso- with ribbing of black in the upper portion. The shoulderpads bear pitted portions with a deep red glow to them. Her legs are covered by the same white-steel greaves, with a fauld of silver and red scales adding to this- and emitting from the interior are a series of serpentine light-strands which vary between white and red seemingly at random. Her armament is her sword 'Voidserpent', which throughout her shifting of forms has changed with her, first a falchion, now a longsword- the grip is formed of titansteel with a protean-hide grip, the blade bears within it the bound spirits of six protean keketars (The most powerful of the protean race, with the power to control an essence they call 'warp surges' to create havoc with the laws of reality.) When swung the form of fiendish red serpent lashes along the path of her attack, with many possible results, including rearranging bodyparts, searing flesh, causing madness in one's mind, and other foul fates. Her Shield, which she calls 'Refuge of the Lost', This shield, crafted by the Angel of Dissolution in a moment of celestial resolution, is a precious prize for her- it's purpose is to siphon the souls of those who die in her vicinity to the gates of Pharasma's boneyard, and protects them from demonic depredation. Now she hides, her veil of anonymity only dropped very rarely, she weaves new creations- her primary aim at the moment to recycle- she seeks champions on the material plane- she will bide her time, as she feels she would be attacked were she to be known widely, she will operate through small numbers of extraordinary people and guide them, she will use their power as they use her, give and take, loss and location and use them to gather items of power. Current Now, favored servants are something she doesn’t have much of, she is more a thief of form than a creator of new forms. Though she has a fondness for any species that constituted her creating parts. Though each is altered. She siphons power to the Abyss and, to some extent, to other places, gathering some in secret, slowly. When she finds a worthy creature, she will shamelessly absorb it, examining it’s spirit beforehand to sense it’s quality, she wants power, but she doesn’t wish to rob the universe of a cherished servant. Angelic beings searching for a higher calling, who lack the ability or drive were what she sought first, she abducted one, then and absorbed it’s essence- but only after ten years of discussion with the creature about her goals. Once absorbed, she could create her own of each, but not infinite, for each marilith she dispersed, she could create sixteen or so of her own, altered beings, plucking other interesting creatures from the cosmos and fusing them to create her own servitor races. She abducted most kinds of demons in droves- but covertly, of course, to conceal her status. The angel was the only celestial to fall to her grasp, but she was hesitant to abduct a huge number of erinyes that sought to raid heaven, having picked off a few in cunningly disguised abductions each time. Aeons also, she discovered- finding a pleroma, and catching it unaware, she bound it with another interesting find- a nightwave to create her Herald, or what passes for one- It that ends. Servants inlude: It that ends : a 920 foot long, monstrous beast formed of felgreen darkness that exhibits the powers of both creation and destruction. This creature’s maw is also the only way into and out of Kishael’s realm for those who are not the owner. This beast has a defense mechanism in place others might attempt to slay it –if nearly slay, it will activate a divinely powered planar lock, shielding, then teleport itself one hundred sixty five hundred thousand miles into the maelstrom- avoiding any planar bodies it might impact with. 250px| Unhatched: These are energy beings composed of a tiny spark of Kishael’s being, enough power to make them quite notable, their appearance and template are a mixture of linnorms and Protean voidwurms, they are spectral blue serpents that traverse the void searching for energy to harvest, once they have enough they return to Kishael’s realm where they may begin a change into a whelpling of her new creatures- not true dragons technically, the Outer Dragons. They may also transform into hulking bipeds standing roughly eighteen feet tall with draconic scales and tales- they are all muscular to the extreme. She creates these in bulk with the aim to form her own army with which to combat those that would threaten her or her interests. Emberstar: A massive, smoldering black and red horned male dragon. Adrasteia: An equally massive blue-burning wyrm of immense power. Realm: Herandelar: This planar realm, accessible via the maw of It that ends, is a towering spire, wracked with scything bolts of purple energy, lancing toward the upper spires, where they coalesce into a darker center called “The Dissolution Core.” The realm has three layers: Horizon of Stardust: A hazy, non-stable layer of a purple-silver dust that blinds travel, in this realm one falls and in so doing, they are coated in this magical matter. This dust grants one the ability, if they accept the power, to fly in the realm, as well as gaining a semi-ethereal, purple hue to their bodies. With very powerful magic, one can collect this dust after leaving the realm and use them for one of three thing. A magical reagent that can pass for most any other in basic spellcasting. It may also be used to grant the user a temporary magical talent- which can then be worked into true magical ability- depending on the amount and the individual involved. Accepting the benefit or not, the realm collects it’s toll in the form of an imprint of the visitor’s essence- this is also used to collect the power the Unhatched have gathered. Once this process is complete, usually taking ten to twenty minutes, the visitor falls through to the second layer. The transition is terrifying to most, as they feel themselves torn apart molecularly, slowly, till they disappear and reappear in the next area. Aurora Promenade: This layer is a spiraling tower of concentric stone ramps leading up and up. The area between the stairs is composed of multiple of purpled steel disc platforms upon which are placed structures with shoot purple beams of energy into the skies, above, and all around, one would see Unhatched reentering the realm and circling above, waiting for direction before dashing into one of the beams. Most will then leave once more, but some, growing larger, travel up to the next layer, which looks quite a ways up. This layer also has, to the other side of the stairways, mountain ranges filled with a form of primordial metal, though to mine from these mountains one must have the permission of the realm’s owner. Heart of Dissolution: This is the core of the plane, accessible only via direct transport from the goddess’ own hand, this is also where all of the new energy dragons can be found. Kishael rests at the apex, meditating constantly to cast her influence across the void to the material plane 400px| Category:Deity Characters